


Moves Like Jagger

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Guys' Night Out, Implied Sexual Content, Party, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wird gezwungen, einen Männerabend mitzumachen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jagger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moves Like Jagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088271) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name  
> Achtung, hier ist eine Art Wortwitz drin, der nur in Englisch funktioniert. 'get lucky' kann im Englischen auch als 'flachgelegt' übersetzt werde (nicht nur als 'glücklich werden'). Habe ich hier nicht getan, aber sollte man vielleicht wissen, um es zu verstehen :)

„Nein“, sagte Loki. „Ich werde nicht auf einen „Männerabend“ oder wie auch immer ihr Sterblichen das nennt, gehen.“ Er blätterte durch eine Midgardische Zeitschrift.

„Oh, komm schon Reindeer Gemes“, meinte Tony. „Du könntest sehr glücklich werden.“ Loki sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Glücklich?“, fragte er. „Was hat mein Glück mit einer Veranstaltung mit euch zu tun?“ Tony schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor das Gesicht.

„Komm schon, Mann“, sagte Clint. „Bruce und Thor gehen auch. Möchtest du wirklich mit Nat und Pepper hier bleiben und diese … Gefühle haben?“ Er schien bei den letzten Worten zu schaudern. „Du, ich, Tony, Steve, Thor und Bruce. Komm schon.“

„Ja, komm mit uns, Bruder“, sagte Thor. „Wir werden Met aus dieser Welt trinken und ein Fest feiern.“ Loki stöhnte.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte er. „Was soll schon schlimmes passieren?“

…

„Das ist das schlimmste, was passieren konnte!“, schrie Loki über die laute Musik hinweg. Durch Tony, der die Party übernommen hatte, spielte nun AC/DC und das Bier floss wie Wasser, und die Frauen (und einige Männer) fielen über die Avengers her. Und Loki hatte nichts davon.

„Komm schon Loki“, sagte Thor. „Wir alle haben Spaß. Warum bist du so ein fauliger Apfel?“

„Weil ich wie es scheint der einzige Vernünftige hier bin“, sagte Loki. „Und ich bin der Geistesgestörte.“

„Vielleicht würde mehr von diesem exzellenten Getränk, dass der Mann aus Eisen einen Appletini nennt, dich glücklicher stimmen“, sagte Thor. Loki schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ seinen Bruder bei seinen Getränken.

Und das war der Moment in dem er dich auf der von ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Clubs sah. Du tanztest für dich alleine zu „Highway to Hell“. Du schienst dich in deiner eigenen Welt zu befinden. Er konnte nicht aufhören, dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du deine Hüften zum Takt bewegtest. Er beobachtete wie deine Bewegungen sich von „Highway to Hell“ zu „Shoot to Thrill“ änderten und als aus AC/DC schließlich Clash wurde, lief Loki während „London Calling“ zu dir hinüber.

„Hi“, sagte er. Du sahst ihn an und lächeltest.

„Hi“, sagtest du, während du weiterhin tanztest.

„Ich bin Lok“, sagte er. Du sahst ihm in die Augen und er fühlte etwas, dass er seit langem nicht gefühlt hatte.

„Ich bin Y/N“, gabst du zurück. Er begann mit dir zusammen zu tanzen, seine Hände auf deinen Hüften. Als Twisted Sisters „We're Not Gonna Take It“ zu spielen begann, lehnte er sich näher.

„Möchtest du hier weg?“, fragte er. Du grinstest.

„Ich habe ein Auto.“

…

Loki kam am nächsten Morgen mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zum Tower zurück und plante, dich in der nächsten Nacht in einer ruhigeren Umgebung wiederzusehen. Thor lag bewusstlos auf der Couch. Tony machte Kaffee. Steve, Bruce und Clint hatten es alle zurück in ihre Räumlichkeiten geschafft. Bruce und Clint schliefen aus, aber sie alle kamen raus und wachten auf, als Loki nach hause kam.

„Ah, seht mal wer da ist“, meinte Tony.

„Bruder, wo warst du?“, fragte Thor. Tony lachte.

„Er wurde glücklich“, meinte Tony und sah zu Loki, der die gleiche Kleidung trug wie am Abend zuvor. Doch Loki sah verwirrt aus.

„Was hast du denn schon wieder mit dem Glück?“, wollte er wissen. „Ich hatte Sex, mehr nicht.“


End file.
